rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rufus Sabbia
Rufus Sabbia is a member of Team JORE. His weapon of choice is a Extra Attack Healing Katana(EAHK) called the Natura Orbis (Greek for Nature Orb), despite it being the only one of its kind, he simply calls it Leafey. Rufus is the heir to the Sabbia Tungsten Factory, which provides many weapon materials. Appearance Rufus appears as a short boy, looking very young and thin. He has russet hair and shockingly green eyes. For clothes, he wears a dark green hoodie with a white hood, plain denim jeans and a black top under his hoodie. Personality Rufus is typically displayed as quite wimply and much of a coward, he doesn't seem to like fighting all lot, so he does all lot of healing, assisting his teamates while they're fighting. Because of this wimpy behaviour, he is normally pushed aound by other people around Academy. However, since he is the heir to the Sabbia Tungsten Factory, no one actually dares to push him. Despite his wimpy behaviour, he seems to be confident in talking to girls and doesn't usually take no for answer. Rufus is also willing to fight when it is dealing with fate, even being a healer. Even when his life is on the line, he won't run, he'll helo his teammates. Because of this, Rufus seems to be more tatical and smarter even fighting, even though he is the weakest out of the team. Rufus, even being in a rich family, isn't really in peoples face about and doesn't act high and mighty. He seems to be calm and collected and doesn't seem to care about his families wealth. Powers and Abillities Rufus's main ability, using his weapon Natura Orbis, is to heal people. This allows Rufus to support and assist his teammates while they are fighting such vicious foes. Rufus can heal quite effeciently, but isn't that fast at healing. He can even heal scars, just by putting his weapon on the scar and it heals. Also, Rufus is able to stab his weapon in to the ground and instantly heal others that he wants to on ground. However there is a flaw, if one person jumps while the healing process is taking, it won't heal them. Despite this, Natura Orbis also enables Rufus to be able to attack his opponents quite easily. He is very able to spin his weapon quite simply only using one hand. Also, Natura Orbis is imbued with Dust, so this empowers the attack and healing capabilities that Natura Orbis is capable of doing. This makes this the strongest weapon ever in the team, but because of Rufus's cowardly behaviour it is never used up to it's full extent. Rufus also has a second ability, psyhcology. Rufus is capable of interrogating people and messing with their heads. He can do it to the extent that the person starts crying. This even works on Eli Leictreach, sending him to his knees crying. However, Rufus hates making people cry. Trivia *Rufus's last name, Sabbia is Italian for Sand, which is the color brown. Category:Male Category:Fan Made Character Category:Pending Character